The Musical Affairs
by justafollower21
Summary: When the bands Resonance and The Soul Eater's have a mix-up at a music festival, what will happen? Will there be sparks, or fists flying? And who on earth is going to perform? AU SoMa (also some Kiz, TsuStar, and Cratty )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic and I was really exited to write it! Well I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the music in this**

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Come on girls! Let's get going!" Said Marie, Resonance's manager.

Maka loved her job. She was the lead singer and guitar player for the band Resonance and best of all she got to do her job with her best friends in the whole world.

Tsubaki, the piano player and back up singer had been friends with Maka since grade school. She was tall and curvy, with beautiful long black hair. Maka envied her, but loved her a whole lot more.

Liz and Patty were sisters both looking very similar. They both had blonde hair and a similar lanky, busty build. The only real difference in their appearance was that Liz had longer darker hair, and Patty was the slightest bit shorter. Liz played bass and Patty was the drummer. Both did backup vocals as well. Maka had known them since highschool.

Anyway they were all about to go on stage and perform their newest song, Breathe, from their 2nd album.

Well here goes nothing...

_Harness your heart and be still now_

_Quiet that mind that will wander _

_All sorts of dark alley_

_Tragedy strikes your self esteem _

_Constantly waiting for an ending _

_To all of this_

_She opens her eyes_

_Suddenly she cries_

_Can we help her? _

_Can we help her?_

_And she replies_

_You know _

_I fake it oh so well that _

_God himself can't tell _

_what I mean and when my words_

_Are less than parallel _

_With my feet you ask me what I need_

_And all I really need _

_Is to breathe _

_O-o-oh_

_Aah oh_

_People they seem so _

_Interested _

_Only a few get_

_Invested_

_With all the aches and pains_

_Doctor oh Doctor please_

_Help her I fear she may not be_

_Breathing_

_Blue lips and _

_Doe eyes _

_That's her disguise_

_You know _

_I fake it oh so well that _

_God himself can't tell _

_what I mean and when my words_

_Are less than parallel _

_With my feet you ask me what I need_

_And all I really need _

_Is to breathe_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_o-oh o-oh_

_Oho-o-o-o-o-oh_

_Give me some space to breathe_

_(Ooh oh)_

_I need a little room to breathe _

_Give me some space to breathe_

_All I need's a little room_

_To _

_Breathe_

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_I fake it oh so well_

_That god can't tell _

_You know _

_I fake it oh so well that _

_God himself can't tell _

_what I mean and when my words_

_Are less than parallel _

_With my feet you ask me what I need_

_And all I really need _

_Is to breathe_

_Let me breathe_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Soul trudged home to his apartment. I had been a wild night. It was the kick-off concert for his American tour and _a lot_ of people had come, so he spent the last hour doing encores. He loved his job but he was beat.

Soul was the lead singer and piano player for the band The Soul Eater's and loved having his friends in the band with him.

Black*Star was his best friend that he had known forever. He was the drummer for their band. Black*Star had blue hair and had a stocky, short, build. He was also the loudest most arrogant person you could ever meet, but once you got past that he was a pretty cool dude. At least in Soul's opinion anyways.

Kid was the guitar player for the band. He had black hair with three white stripes and a lanky build. Kid was more than a little strange, he had a weird OCD symmetry thing. He was also the son of the head police officer in death city where they all lived, so there was that. Overall though he was okay.

Lastly Chrona was the band's bass player. He was really shy and grew up in foster care because his mom liked to do "experiments" on him. So he obviously had some emotional problems, but once he got to know someone they pretty much went away. Chrona was almost dangerously skinny and very tall with slightly long, pink hair. Strangely though he fit in with everyone.

* * *

**General POV**

It was the annual iHeart Radio music festival and Resonance and The Soul Eaters, were both supposed to perform. There was a problem though. They had both been booked for the same time.

_Stein is an idiot. _Soul thought about his creepy, stitched-up, screw-in-the-head, manager. Him and Marie were arguing about the times.

This was getting really annoying to both of the bands so Maka decided she would talk to The Soul Eater's main singer, leader, person.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Maka started walking up, but stopped, because, _wow_. The person standing in front of her... Well let's just say he was very, very, _attractive. _He had white hair and blood, red eyes. When his perfect self realized her staring, he smirked, revealing _pointed teeth! _This however, instead of frightening her like she knew they should have, made her dizzy while she blushed a thousand shades of red.

This was going to be a long, torturous, day,,,

* * *

**So... What'd ya think? Seriously though, I hope you liked it because there is going to be more. **

**The song used in this chapter was **_**Breathe **_**by He Is We**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Chapter 2! Sorry this took so long for me to get up...**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any music used in this**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

He noticed the girl staring so he smirked. Though Soul was his normal cool self on the outside, on the inside he was wreck. His stomach did several flips when he gave the girl a once over. She average height, with gorgeous, emerald, green, eyes. He ash blonde hair was put up into pig-tails, and strangely enough he found this _attractive. _Not at all childish. What was with him? Another he found himself questioning himself about, was, _why_ was he staring at her _legs._

* * *

**General POV**

Maka held out her hand, blush still evident on her face, "H-hello, I'm Maka, the leader of Resonance." she said containing herself and throwing on a smile. "S-soul." Soul said, mentally cursing his coolness in the situation, or lack there of. "So... I guess our times got double scheduled. And obviously our managers can't seem to sort things out." Maka said gesturing to the bickering pair, "I came over thinking we could sort things out ourselves. We have time for three songs, so l say we at-least each get one of our songs. Then I don't really know..." Maka said fading into thought.

"We could perform together."

"What?"

"I said we can perform together."

"Actually... Yeah, that could work!" Maka said suddenly getting excited. So after Resonance and The Soul Eater's had both performed separately, they sang a well known duet.

"This last song will be performed by both Resonance and The Soul Eater's" said the announcer, "Well without further a-do, 'Somebody That I Used to Know' by: Gotye"...

_[__Soul__]  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[__Maka__]  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_[__Soul]__  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody_

Soul and Maka walked off of stage gleaming with sweat and breathing heavily. They looked over at each other and just smiled...

This was fun, but they wanted something more.

* * *

**So... Sorry this was so short I had writers block. And yes there will be other pairings I'm just focusing on one at a time. **

**Read and Review please! DFTBA**

**The song used in this fanfic was "Somebody That I Used to Know" By: Goyte, staring Kimba... I think. Sorry if I got that wrong! Please correct me if I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been frequently been updating, it's just school and things...**

**Anyway chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any other copyrighted things in this fan-fic **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maka looked away from Soul's melt-my-heart smile. Only to be met with her best friend swapping spit with... Black*Star? She thought that was what the blue haired _monkeys_ name was.

Tsubaki broke away for air and turned towards Maka, face suddenly igniting.

"Umm..." She stuttered rapidly pushing away from Black*Star.

Then Maka started laughing. She had not meant to be rude, but that is definitely how it sounded.

"Sorry." Maka said fixing herself "Um... Tsu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

**Soul's POV**

_Why did she laugh?_ Soul thought

"Umm... Tsu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Then they were gone. _What's up with that? _He was really confused. Granted he did not really know her, but still.

"What's up with that?" 'Star asked. He really was a mind reader

"I'm not sure."

"WELL THIS GOD IS NOT GOIN' TO SIT HERE WHILE SOME'NE STEALS HIS GODDESS!" Of course he turned it into something egotistical...

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Sorry." She quickly said again, once they were out of ear shot. "That was uncalled for..."

"It's really okay Maka." Tsubaki was always so kind, "So what's going on?

"What do you mean... Nothing"

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"I like Soul..." She said flustered. What was wrong with her? "I mean... Well... You know what I mean!" She was getting really frustrated. "Obviously..." She said quietly, looking over to where the guys were standing.

"Aw! That's so adorable!"

"No it isn't!" Maka said blushing furiously.

* * *

**Hey... Sorry this is so short and took so long. I just have a lot going on.**

**Anyway hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4 woot! Okay so I am really sorry about not having updated like I did when I wrote Mine but this year has been really crazy for me. I am in 7****th**** grade so I mean theres that. Also in October I had a major back surgery; Spinal Fusion. I have really been trying to update, but it's been a lot harder. I am trying though because I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (obviously, like I said I'm in 7****th**** grade :P)**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Why did I listen to Tsubaki?! _Maka thought when she walked up to Soul. Tsubaki had convinced her to tell Soul her feelings, but she could not do it. They _just met_ for Death's sake. So she did exactly what any mature person would do.

She chickened out.

"Hey Maka?"

"Y-yes"

"Why were you staring at me?"

Crap Soul had caught her. How long had she been staring anyway?

"I uh-umm... Was I?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I didn't notice..."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

_What is wrong with Maka? First she laughs at Tsubaki and 'Star's face sucking experience. Then she stares at me. _Soul thought.

"Soul!" Stein called,

"What?"

"The crowd loved that duet you and that 'Resonance' band did. So I talked to their manager Marie and she is going to talk to her band about going on tour together. What do you think of that?" Stein said with a dreamy look in his eye at the mention of Marie.

"I guess it's cool, but let me talk to the guys first." Soul said turning to face them before noticing that Kid and... Liz was it? Were making out along with... Patty? and Crona.

"Actually I think they're fine with it so... Sure I guess."

* * *

_***3 weeks later***_

**General POV**

Today was going to be the first day of Resonance and The Soul Eaters joint western tour.

Soul and Maka were both slowly regretting it.

As soon as everyone showed up at the site of the tour bus all their band mates paired off.

Tsubaki and Black*Star.

Crona and Patty.

Kid and Liz.

Even Stein and Marie were eyeing each-other lustfully.

This left a pair of certain band leaders feeling awkward and jealous, because _why could that not be them. _They both had had feelings for each-other for some time now, but were both too scared to admit it to the other,

* * *

_***On the tour bus: Day 3***_

**Maka's POV**

"Ugh!" Maka grunted frustrated with herself. They had been on the road for three days and she _still _had not gotten up the nerve to talk to Soul aside from what was _absolutely _needed.

However, once again she opted for staring out the window rather than confronting her problem.

"Ugh!" She could not forget about this. She _had to talk to him!_ She would go crazy otherwise.

Thankfully Soul took care of that for her when he turned to face her.

"Hey Maka are you alright?"

"What? Oh! Yeah... I'm fine. Why?"

"You keep grunting and you look kinda like you're worried about something..."

_Crap!_ Maka thought she did not realize she had been doing that out loud. Well at-least she was talking to him, problem solved!

"Are you sure?"

How could this boy already read her so well? They barely ever talk!

"Yeah! I'm uh just uh you know that time of the month!" She hastily thought of some half-half excuse.

"Oh." Soul said turning red. Well this was unbearably awkward...

* * *

**Just thought I would add a little more humor and other band mates romance. Well I hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R and DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Chapter 5 this time... Well let's get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater *sighs dramatically***

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Did I really just say that? Stupid! Stupid! _Maka berated herself.

"Anyway... I know this is really off topic..." Soul said nervously. Wait _nervously_? What was this about?

"...But would...would you like t-to...go on a-a...date with me some time?" He stuttered.

Wait what?

Soul just asked _her _on a date?

That was not right, maybe he meant that for Tsubaki. who happened to be sitting right next to Maka (though she was not paying attention).

"U-um ex-excuse me? Did you mean...me, Soul?" Maka forced out,

"Y-yes" What was with all the stuttering?

"O-okay, yeah s-sure..." Again with the stuttering...

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"Oh... That's ok- Wait. What? You said Yes?" Soul said _Dude not cool! Get a grip!_

"Y-yeah..."

"Cool!" Soul smirked, suddenly more confident.

_***Two hours later***_

"REALLY?! YOU GOT HER TO SAY YES?" Black*Star shouted.

"Yeah. 'Cause that's just how cool I am!" Soul boasted, feeling quite proud of himself.

_I cannot wait! Maka said yes! But wait. What am I gonna take her to do? We're on the road... I guess I'll take her out after the next time we stop..._

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

_I'm really happy for Maka, She is so excited. _Tsubaki thought.

"I wonder where we're goin' to go..." Maka said to herself,

"REALLY?! YOU GOT HER TO SAY YES?" Tsubaki hear Black*Star shout,

_Guess Soul is telling Black*Star,,, _Tsubaki thought, she really did like Black*Star. Truth be told, when they were not in public he was really sweet, and rather normal. He only put up the act in public because he really cares what other people think. Anyway back on topic...

Tsubaki knew Soul and Maka would end up together eventually. She was very observant and could see it in the pair's eyes. They really did make a cute couple, even if they had not actually gone on their first date yet come to think of it.

Later on Tsubaki knew she would end up having some fun with this whole deal... That closet pervert...

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter... I just wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible. As I told a few reviewers I want to try and update more frequently, but that may mean shorter chapters. Sorry. **

**Anyway please R&amp;R. DFTBA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~! Chapter 6! Now on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... :(**

* * *

_***date night***_

**Soul's POV**

Sweaty palms.

Hair sticking to his face.

Groans filled the room as his body temperature raised.

"Black*Star! Leave my hair alone! What the hell man?!" Soul screamed. He was already nervous without his friend, who was surprisingly obsessed with looks, trying to style his hair.

He really was not going to last until 7:00.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Liz! I do not need any makeup!" Maka shouted

"Yes you do!"

"Why! Do you think I'm ugly or something?" Maka said, suddenly quieter.

"No! No, no, no. Sweetie, that is not what I meant." Liz said guiltily

"So I can wear less makeup?!" Maka suddenly perked up. She really loathed the stuff.

_Why am I so nervous? It is only Soul!_ Maka thought she was sweaty, her heart was beating rapidly.

She was really not going to last until 7:00.

* * *

**General POV**

There was not much Maka and Soul could do on there date.

Being on the road and all.

They ended up going to a diner and a drive in movie near the motel the bands had stopped at for the night.

It was a lot more fun than one might think, and Maka, as well as Soul wished the night would last.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"

I had lots of fun tonight! We should do this again." Maka said blushing, and smiling cheekily.

"Yeah we should" Soul said, sporting his own blush.

Everything took a different turn when Maka suddenly reached up and kissed him. Oh well, neither of them were virgins anyway...

* * *

_***The next morning***_

**Maka's POV**

She cracked her eyes open, moving to rub them sleepily. She could not rub them.

She was suddenly aware of her very naked form, and an equally naked one with his arm draped around her...

When she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, Soul pulled her tighter to him, and feathered kisses down her face, starting at her temple, before he found her lips.

"Mmmmm... Just stay here Maka." Soul grumbled tiredly against her lips.

She could not help but give in, as she remembered last night...

After a very heated make-out session, they found there way into Soul's motel room and began ripping clothes off of each other.

Coats.

Shirts.

Pants.

Her bra.

Underwear.

She shivered at the memory, looking at Soul's now again sleeping form, and...

Oh, crap!

He had at least three hickeys... Well, that she could see anyway...

She was never going to live this down.

* * *

**Well I guess that was another short chapter. They're probably all gonna be this short from now on...**

**Anyway R&amp;R please! DFTBA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Man I say that alot... Anyway Chapter 7! Sorry it took so long to get up, I have lots of reasons, but there is no excuse for depriving my followers of what they want! Alright well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

She was right. Maka was never going to live down those hickeys...

This is going to sound really cliche, but Maka was wondering how easy it would be to fall in love with Soul.

Apparently very because, well, she kinda had.

So she decided to show it at their next concert in Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

_***Concert night***_

Maka had written him his own song... She was so cheesy...

"Alright Phoenix! Thank you for coming out! Who's ready to rock?!" _Cheesiest person ever Maka_... "This next song is a new one I wrote for someone special to me..." _Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy!_

The crow cheered in excitement. _Well here goes nothing_...

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.  
_

Her father had cheated on her mother, so her mom left. Spirit was an idiot...

_And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.  
_

She never believed in it. Why should she? Her parents had been an example of why to not worry about relationships.

_But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
_

Soul was different though... He was worth it.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
_

Even if things crashed and burned, Maka was willing to take that risk.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Looking over at Soul, Maka smiled and winked... And he blushed! This is working!

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.  
_

He did leave her with proof. She would never forget it either...

_Yo__u are __t__he only exception.  
__You are t__he only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
_

She really does love Soul.

_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception__. __  
__You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She lied...She is pretty sure she already believes...

* * *

_***after the concert***_

**Soul's POV**

_She... She wrote a song for me? _Soul thought a smile creeping its way onto his face. A genuine smile.

"h-hey M-Maka?"

"Yes Soul?" Maka responded smiling innocently,

"Wa-was that song for uh me?"

"No it was for my _other _boyfriend. I'm cheating on you." She said sarcastically, "Duh it was for you. Idiot." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to kiss him.

Their mouths molded together in a chaste kiss, before turning more passionate when Soul slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eliciting a moan from Maka.

_I really love her. _Soul thought, and he meant it.

Little did he know she was thinking the same thing...

* * *

**This was the last chapter so I hope you liked it! If you have any story ideas I am thinking of writing a one shot collection so put them in the reviews.**

**R&amp;R and DFTBA!**


End file.
